Dan 10: And then there was a hero
by Feedbackblast18
Summary: They say ever hero had an origin and for 10 year-old Daniel Tennyson, this is his beginning. What started out as the worst summer ever, will change his life forever when a green light fell from the stars, carrying the most powerful device ever in the cosmos. Read how Dan Tennyson found a watch that turned him into... DAN 10! One-Shot


Dan 10 Prologue

I do not own anything but my Ocs

And then there was a hero

[ **Just to be clear about Dan's Omnitrix sounds, they will be a mixture between the original prototype and Omniverse ones. The dial twisting and button pushing will be the prototype sounds while the transformation and timing out sounds will be the Omniverse ones. Just to make sure]**

In deep space,a battle was taking place in an asteroid ring near a planet. A Green and blue ship is fighting against a Huge Red and grey ship that was firing a lot of red lasers at it, a few of them hitting it, the smaller ship return fire by shooting 2 green laser beams at it that caused a few explosions.

Inside the bridge of the huge ship, a few humanoid droids were looking at flashing screens as there was an alarm." Hull damage: 20%! But the systems are still operational." One of the droids reported.

Its master is a tall green alien with red and black armor with spiky shoulder pads and fore guards and fingerless gloves. His head had tentacles for a beard and on the back, giving an octopus-like look, Red glowing eyes, Black lips with sharp teeth and a bizarre green device on its sides and around the back. "I have come too far to be denied!" It said in a raspy-like voice.

The small ship fled out of the asteroid ring with the bigger ship hot on its tail while firing at it. "The Omnitrix shall be mine! And there is not a being in the universe that dares stand in my way!"

* * *

On Planet Earth at Bellwood Elementary, where a boy was busy making a paper airplane. The boy in question is 10-years old and has Brown spiky Hair under a black with green squares on the rim beanie hat. He has Green eyes with white skin and wears a black t-shirt with cyber green lines and a green 10 in center with matching pants. He has a silver Necklace with a green emerald around his neck and wears Black and white sneakers on his feet.

Daniel "Dan" Tennyson had just finished making it and throws right at his teacher out of boredom. It sails through the air and hits her, making her turns around to see who had threw that. Dan quickly hide himself in his schoolbook to avoid getting caught.

* * *

Dan looks at the clock as it counts down to 3:00pm, hoping for the last day of school to be done and to start summer. "Come on, come on, Hurry up!" Dan silently begs for the bell to ring. The teacher stands up and announce to the class. "And just to let you all know, That I will be teaching summer school and it is not too late to sign up."

"Psst… yeah, right" Dan said under his breath, finding the idea of summer school ridiculous. Just then, the bell rings, signaling the start of summer. "Yes! Out of here!" He said as he starts to walk out of the door along with the other kids. "Have a good vacation everyone, and I hope to see you again in the fall" The teacher said as everyone was leaving.

But as Dan was almost out…. "Daniel." He heard as he turns back to his teacher as she calls upon him." Can I have a word with you before you go?" She said as she holds out his paper airplane. Dan then walks back to her as he groans, knowing he got busted.

* * *

A young short boy named Jamie was backed up against a tree, Scared at the 2 people in front of him. Their names were Cash and J.T., the school bullies. "Normally, we'd take your money and beat you up. But since it's the last day of school, we're going to give you a break. Now fork over the cash so we can get out of here." Cash said as he leans on the tree with one hand as he holds out his other to Jamie. "Leave him alone!"

They all turn towards the source to find Dan with his fists clenched and glaring at them. "Get lost, Shrimp!" J.T Said to him. But Dan stood his ground. "I said Back off!" Cash then smirks along with J.T. "Oh… Looks like we got ourselves a hero. Suppose we don't want to back off." They approached Dan as J.T. said to him. "What are you going to do about it, Tennyson?" They all stared down, waiting for someone to make a move. Dan lets out a yell as he charges towards them.

* * *

Dan dusts his hands off as Cash and J.t. hightails it out of there, there were covered in brushes as they ran. "WOW!, Dan, you sure showed them! Where did you learned how to fight?" Jamie said as looks up at him. Dan turns to him as he crosses his arms. "Hmmm… Video Games."

Just then, they both heard a horn honking as they see an old looking RV pulled up. Dan smiles as he sees Grandpa Max in the driver's seat, waving at him. "Come on Dan! we're burning daylight! I want to make it to the campsite by nightfall!" "Coming Grandpa! Laters." "Bye and thanks again, Dan!" Both Dan and Jamie said Respectively as Dan Runs to the Rust Bucket.

* * *

Dan got into the Rust Bucket. "I am so looking forward to this road trip…" Dan said, excitedly at first, but then stops and widen his eyes as he looks at the table to see someone he despises sitting there. The person is a 13 years old teen girl sitting cross arm and leg as she looks unhappy at him at all.

She has bright blue eyes, colder skin, light brown hair down to shoulders, wears a black long sleeve shirt, a brown belt and faded blue jeans stuffed in black combat boots. The girl is Dan's older by 3 years' sister, Kate Tennyson…. And the one person in the world Dan despise. "What… What is she doing here!? Oh No! Don't tell me!"

"Take it easy, bonehead, this isn't my idea. Someone convinced Mom and Dad that going camping with you would be an "Enlighten experience" For me." "Grandpa, Please, you didn't." Dan begs, hoping it was all a joke. "I thought it will be fun if your sister came along for the summer, is that a problem?" Max said. Dan then looks at Kate as she does the same to him.

Dan sits on the opposite side of his sister, arms crossed and complaining as the RV starts moving. "Oh man, I can't believe it! I waited all school year for this trip and the "Queen of cooties" is along for the ride." He said as he glares at his sister.

"Hey, I have my own vacation planed out, you know. Each activity is color coded, so I never do the same thing 2 days' in a row." Kate said as she pulls out a schedule and points out to her brother.

Dan Looks in surprise at schedule, shocked that someone planed out every detail of their vacation. Kate put the paper as she glares at him. "But now, I'm stuck with my twerp brother, going camping for 3 months!" "Nerd." "Dork." Both Dan and Kate insulted each other as Max commits. "Something tells me this is going to be a long summer."

* * *

Later at the campsite at night, The Tennysons had just sat on the outside table as Max came out of RV, carrying a bowl with him. "Chow time!" The kids looks at the bowl Max just placed and to their disgust, saw it was full of live squiggling worms. "Okay, we give. What is that?"

"Marinated Mealworms. Hard to find'em fresh in the states. You know, they're considered a delicacy in some countries. Max answers his grandson's question while Kate commits on the worms, grossed out by them. "And totally gross in others."

If this don't sound good, I got some smoked sheep's tongue in the fridge." "Ugg… Can't we just have a Cheeseburger or something?" Dan pleaded to his Grandfather while his sister smiled to, hoping to convince their Grandpa for some normal food.

Max responded back with a wave of his hand. "Nonsense! This summer is going to be an adventure for you taste buds! I'll grab the tongue." He then want back into the RV.

"Okay, I've got 2 bags of corn chips, a candy bar and some bottles of diet coke in my backpack. What do you got?" Dan whispers this sister, who responded back. "Some Rice-cakes, a few bottles of water and some hard candies." "Think we can make'em last the whole summer?" Both siblings groan out in despair, realizing they are going to have to last an entire summer with their Grandpa's cooking.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in space, the chase was still on as Vilgax's ship is still chasing and firing at the little ship. Suddenly, one of the lasers hits the back of the little ship, causing part of it to explode. "There propulsion systems have been destroyed." One of the droids said. "Prepare to board! I want the Omnitrix, Now!" Vilgax orders.

But just then... "Master, our shields have been disabled. We are defenseless!" "WHAT!? That's impossible!" Vilgax roars in fury, confused on how his shields were shut down.

The little ship then fires a green laser beam at the bridge, causing an explosion that engulf Vilgax in it. The huge ship returns fire with a bigger laser beam that took out all but the noise of the little ship.

Just then, the remains of the ship eject a capsule from underneath it. It then broke off into 2, which revealed a pod and hurtles down to planet Earth.

* * *

Back to the campsite, Dan was playing his 3DS XL on one side while his sister was on her laptop on another, both far away from each other and their backs turned. Max comes up and looks at his grand kids. "Who wants to roast marshmallows?" He said as he holds out a bag of the fluffy treats. He got a silent response from the 2.

"Okay… How about telling scary stories?" Max said, hoping to get his grandkids to get along for once. "Scarier than spending your summer with your freak of a sister? Hahaha." Dan laughs to himself as Kate turns to him for a bit and went back to her computer.

"I love to, But I'm busy looking online for cures for extreme twerpness! Nothing yet, Dan, but let's not give up hope." Kate said, making fun of her brother.

He looks at her for a bit then went back to his game. "Now, come on you two, we're all in this together. You can both mope around the entire summer or you can have some fun. So, what do you both say?" Max said, hoping to get them both agree on something. "I vote for moping." Kate said. Dan puts down his game system on the table as he stands up and heads into the forest. "I'm going to take a walk. Smell you around, sis." "I think there started to grow on one another."

* * *

Dan was walking through the forest part with his hand in his pockets and complains. "Oh Man! This is going to be the worst summer ever! I rather be back in school." Just then, he heard a noise and looks up towards the sky to see a shooting star blazing through.

His face turns into amazement as he looks on. "Wow! A Falling star!" But just then, the star made a sudden turn and starts to fall towards him.

His eyes widen in terror as he gasps. "YEAAAAA!" He screams out as he runs away. The blast from the meteor's impact knocked him away a few feet. He looks on in amazement at the newly formed crater. Dan picks himself and walk towards the edge to get a closer look.

He then sees it is not a meteor, But some sort of pod. "Looks like a satellite or something." He leans in with his hands on his knees, just as the pod cools down from re-entry. Suddenly, the ground beneath him gave way, causing him to slide into the crater." Yaaah! OOMF!" He then picks himself up and stands in front of the pod.

The pod opens with a hiss. Then, there was a beeping sound and a glowing green light, which got Dan's interest. The light got brighter, revealing that it was coming from a bulky-looking watch that was colored white with black on a band that goes around the bottom and on the ends of the watch, had 4 green tubes around it, and a green button below a gray dial with a green hourglass symbol on it with the tubes connected to it.

"A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Dan questions. He then smirks a little and reaches out with his left hand to pick it up and look at it. Suddenly, the watch jumps up and clamps on the outstretched wrist, greatly surprising Dan! "Gahh! Get off me! Get off, get off!" Dan yells as he waves and shakes his arm around then started to pull on it.

But it was no use, the watch did not come off, no matter what. He then climbs out of the crater and starts to run into the forest. " GRANDPA!" Dan yells out, looking for help.

* * *

Back at the RV, Max looks out at the forest, worried for his Grandson's safety. "Huh, Dan has been gone for a while. Well, he can't get into too much trouble out there." "Unless he winds up wolf food." Max turns to Kate with a stern face as she said that comment. "Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?" Crystal said smiling.

* * *

Dan grabs a stick and wedges it under the watch, hoping to pry it off him after banging a rock on it. "Come on, Come on!" Dan said as he wiggles the stick around. Unfortunately, the stick breaks off. He looks at the broken stick and sighs in defeat. He drops to his knees and decided to fiddle with the thing.

He pushes the button with his right thumb and activates it, making the dial pop up. "Whoa!" Dan said in surprise. He looks around then back to the watch. The Hourglass icon shifts into a diamond like one and shows an icon of a humanoid-like creature with oversize hands and a flaming head. "Cool!" Dan then places his right index-finger on the dial.

His eyes widen as he pushes down on the dial, Creating a sudden flash of blinding green light.

* * *

His skin started to harden, becoming unbearable hot and solid as rock as he screams in terror. It suddenly split apart, floating like bath toys on a rabidly appearing magma sea. Hot,molten lava swirled and pushed it's way through the cracks and crevices of his skin as Dan's bones literally melted away. His hair and hat begins to burn, smoke curling lightly off them until they both burst into flames. His fingers disappeared altogether as white hot lava covered them and solidified into a gelatin like substance. His toes melted into 2 digits that resembles claws as his eyes turns bright yellow with the green and white watch symbol appearing on his chest.

Dan looks at his new arms and screamed in a Ghost rider like voice." AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! GAHHHH!" Dan yells as he runs around, panicking and screaming his head off. He then stops running and started to calm down, realizing something.

"Hey, I'm on fire, yet, I'm O.K! Check it out, I'm totally "Fired up"!" Dan said to himself and chuckles at his own pun. He then looks back at a tree branch and gets an idea. "Oh, Yeah! Huh-uh!" He turns towards the branch and hold his right index finger like a gun.

"Here goes!" He thrust his finger towards the branch, Shooting out a fireball from that blasts the branch to smithereens. He looks at his hands in amazement. "That's what I'm talking about! Liking this!" Dan said that as he puts his hands together to make a bigger fireball and throws through a line of trees, exploding through them.

He was smiling at what he could at first, but his eye sockets widen as the flames burns wildly. "Wait, Stop!" Dan yells out, realizing he accidentally caused a forest fire. The fire started to spread out of control. Dan tried to stop it by stomping his foot on the flames, but it was a fruitless effort. "Oh, Man! I'm going to get so grounded for this!" Dan said as the fire continues to burn around him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Campsite, Kate was walking towards the campfire when she saw some smoke out in the distance "What is that?" She said as she points to the smoke cloud. Grandpa Max stands and turns in the direction of her granddaughter's finger.

"Looks like the start of a forest fire, we better let the rangers know, probably some fool camper out there, messing around with something he shouldn't." But, suddenly, they realized someone was in that area as well. "DAN!" Max yells out.

He then opens a first aid box and took out 2 fire extinguishers cans, giving one to Kate. "Better take this." They both then rushed into the forest fire.

* * *

Dan, on the other hand, kept trying to stomp the fire out, but it was not working. He looks around at the blazing inferno with a worried expression. "This would-be kind of cool, if it wasn't so not cool!" He said as he turns and stomps in another direction.

Unbeknownst to him, Kate are also in the same area, spraying and putting out the flames with her extinguisher. Just then, Kate was spraying at some flames when she accidentally hit Dan with some foam. He yelps in surprise and turns around to see his sister staring back at him. "AHHHH!" Kate screamed at the sight of the fire creature.

Dan puts his hands up in a calming gesture at the freighted teen. "Look, I know I look freaky, but there is no reason to be scared." Dan said, trying to calm her down. But, instead…

WHACK Kate swung her extinguisher at him and knocks him away. Dan gets back up, only to be sprayed with foam as his head fire goes out for a bit. He looks at her as his fire reignite, seeing his sister holding her extinguisher in his direction.

"I don't know what the heck are you, but you will stay down if know what is good for you!" Kate said. Dan then holds out his hand and caused a tiny flame to ignite on his sister's boot. "OW!" Kate yelps out as she hops around on one foot. Dan chuckles at her expense as she puts it out and looks at her boot, satisfied there was no damage.

She turns back at Dan, as he was standing up, and hold the cylinder above her head as she glared at him. "I warned you." Kate said. Dan then says. "Don't even think about it, Nerd!" The older girl paused as her eyes widen in recognition, realizing there is only one person who call her that name, and lowers the cylinders as they stared at the fire humanoid in shock.

"Dan, Is that you!? What happened to you!?" Kate said, who can't believe that the fire monster before her was her own brother. Dan explains what happened fast.

"Well, when I was walking, this meteor fell from the sky and almost squashed me, except it wasn't a meteor or a satellite, but this cool watch-thing that jumped up to my wrist, and when I tried to get it off, I suddenly burst into flames, only It didn't hurt when I was accidentally causing this mega forest fire!"Just then, they all heard some shouting at them and turn into the direction of the noise.

"Crystal, you okay? I heard a- What in blazes is that!?" Max said as he stopped to gaze in awe at the boy-turned-Pyronite. "Hey Grandpa, guess who?" Kate said to him as Dan waves with one hand and tells them. "It's me, Grandpa!" "Dan?! What happened to you!?" Max said to him. Dan then tries to explain again. "Well, I was walking when this meteor-"

"Uh, Excuse me? Major forest fire burning out of control here?" Kate interrupts as she points out the fire was getting wilder. Dan then wonders out loud. "What do we do?" Max looks at the fire in thought and then says to him. "Backfire. Start a new fire and let it spread into the old one, they'll snuff each other out. Think you can do that, Dan?"

Dan gained a confident look on his face plate as he replies. "Shooting flames? I can definitely do!" He then took off towards one direction while his family went another direction to escape the fire.

Dan kept running until he reached a clearing. He then holds out his left arm and shot a flamethrower from it and started a new fire. The fires started to clash with one another and started to get smaller with the decreased oxygen. He smiled at the results. Later, the ranger arrived, but were confused to see the fire already put out.

* * *

Vilgax's ship was being repaired after the battle. At the bridge, a droid was standing in front of a tube. Vilgax's voice being heard. "What do you mean it is not there!? This battle nearly cost me my life, and you say the Omnitrix is no longer onboard the transport!?" He said as he gasps every now and then. He rose up in the tube, showing that his body was mangled after the fight.

His left side got blown off, leaving bone sockets where is limbs should be. His right leg was reduced to a stump while his right arm was had bits taken off him. He has many alien-like wires attached to him and a breathing mask on him because his lungs were badly damaged.

The droid reports to its master. "Sensors indicated that a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding, landing on the planet below." Vilgax then turns to a shadow with a singular red eye. "Go, bring it to me." He orders as the shadow moves to fulfill its master's command.

* * *

Back on Earth, The Tennysons back at the camping site, the transformed boy and his family were all sitting around a campfire, roasting marshmallows as Dan told them what happened. "And you said that this 'watch', Just jumped up and clamped on to your wrist?" Max questions as Kate tosses a marshmallow at her brother. He caught it and sets it on fire as he holds it. "Hey! This time, it wasn't my fault!" Dan said as he pops the flaming marshmallow into his mouth. "I swear!"

"I believe you, Dan." Max said to the transformed boy to calm him down. "Think he's gonna stay a monster forever?" Kate questions out loud. "He's not a monster, he's an alien." Max said, getting everyone's attention as they look at him weirdly. Thinking quickly, Max covered up.

"I mean… Look at him, what else could he be?" "I don't want to be fire dude forever, how am I going to play little league, if I melt the ball every time I touch it or burn up the bats?" Dan expresses, concerned at the thought of being stuck as a fire alien forever.

"Don't worry, kiddo, we'll all figure this out" Max said to his grandson to calm him down. BEEP BEEP BEEP Just then, they all heard a beeping sound coming from Nate as he stands up and looks at the dial at his chest, seeing it was blinking.

Then suddenly, there was a huge flash of green light that blinded his family for a bit. The light died down and they are surprised to see Dan back to his normal human self. "I'm myself again!" Dan said as he looks at himself, glad to be back to normal. "Too bad, I like him better as a briquette." Kate quips as she holds a marshmallow out. Dan then moves around, trying to pull the watch off him.

"I still can't get this thing off!" "Better to not fool around with it until we know exactly what it is. I'm going to check out the crash site. You kids stay here until we get back." Max said as he went into the forest while Dan and Kate watched him.

* * *

Back at the Chimerian Hammer above earth, one of the hatches opened and a pod flies out of it and heads towards earth. The pod crashes lands near the orb pod that contained the watch in the forest. Steam started to erupted form if for a few seconds and started to separate its segments.

It grew arms with sharp black claws, 3 mantis-like legs on it's bottom half, and lastly, as more steam erupted from the very top, a head with red glowing eyes, revealing to be a huge robot. The robot scans the pod nears it, knowing it contained the Omnitrix, but saw nothing in there.

The robot holds out his right arm and blasts the pod with a laser blaster built under it's right arm. The laser destroys the pod, exploding it into a million pieces. After that, the robot separates the 2 discs on his shoulders, which they both turn into hovering spider-like droids, and they both fly off to search for the Omnitrix.

* * *

At the Campsite, Dan was sitting on the on the front bumper, fiddling with the watch as he says to himself, "I wonder what this does?" He says to himself as twists the watch's dial a bit, then looks over his shoulder to look out for his sister when… "Caught you! HAHAHAHA!" Kate laughs as she appeared out of nowhere and startles her brother, who was flinching at her scare.

He frowns at her and mockery laughs at her. "Hehehe, very funny, like your face!" Dan told her and went back to the watch as her sister puts her hands on her hips and looks at him concerned. "Grandpa said not to mess with that thing, bro." Kate said as Dan twists the dial a couple times. Dan taps on the dial a few times as he told her.

"Yeah, so, what's the deal?" He questions as he chews on the watch while her sister questions him. "Did Mom and Dad drop you when you're a baby?" Dan stops chewing and asked his sister while showing the device on his arm. "Come on, sis, you can't tell me that you're a little bit curious on what this thing can do?"

"Not in the least." She answers while she looks away with her arms crossed. "You sure you're related to me?" Dan questions his supposed sister

* * *

Back at the Crash site, Max, was looking at the crash site with a flashlight. The flashlight then shined on a piece of shrapnel from the destroyed pod. Max picks it up and commits with narrowed eyes. "I don't like this, one little bit."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the campsite, Dan and Kate is sitting by the campfire as the sister was cooking a marshmallow on a stick, while listing to her brother while he shows the watch to her. "Look, if I can figure out this watch, i can help a lot of people! I mean, really help them! Not just, you know, making things worse." Dan said as he twists the dial a couple of times.

Kate questions his brother something that is on her mind as she watches him. "So, what was it like going all alien like that?" She questions. "It freaked me out at first, but it was weird the entire time. It was like I was me, but it also felt like I was somebody else at the same time." Dan answers as he twists the dial and unknowingly pushed the green button, causing the core to pop up and gaining Dan's attention.

"Hey, I think I figured this thing out! Should I try it again, just this once?" Dan question out loud as he twists the dial, moving past the flame alien's icon, a bug-like alien icon, a raptor-like alien icon and stops on an animal-like alien icon. "I wouldn't." Kate said, trying to talk her brother out of it.

"No duh, YOU wouldn't." Dan responded back to her before smirking while raising his right hand up and slaps down the dial, creating a blast of green blinding light, blinding her sister for a second.

* * *

Deep orange fur sprouted all over his body, as if a bomb filled with hair suddenly exploded inside of him. His lower jaw jutted out as his teeth became sharp and menacing. The wave of fur raced over his face, covering his eyes as they suddenly vanished all together. He could feel his ears disappearing as what felt like gills take their place. In actuality, they were sensitive ears able to pick up the tiniest of sounds. His shoulders and arms swelled as his dull nails became sharp claws. His legs twisted and formed into the hind legs of that of a dog as a thick, green collar appeared around his neck, the Omnitrix symbol in the middle.

* * *

When the light died down and Kate looks at where brother is, her eyes widen in surprised at the alien that is her little brother. Her brother is now an orange dog-like alien with no eyes, ears, nose or tail, he has sharp and defined teeth with black lips, quills coming out of his back and forearms, sharp claws on his hand-like paws, gill-like-nostrils on each side of his neck. And the watch symbol on a green and white collar around his neck.

Kate looks at the alien with disgust as he drools from his mouth. "EWWW! This thing is uglier then you are normally! At least you already got a flea collar on." Kate taunts as Dan roars out loud at her comment. Kate look and waves her hand in front of his face, confuse at the alien's lack of seeing orbs.

"And no eyes? What good is this one? It can't see." Kate then had a realization as she looks at her stick with a marshmallow on it, then smirks at her brother, getting an idea. She walks behind him and puts the stick under her right arm as she rubs her hands together.

She then grabs the stick and welds it like a bat, aiming to whack her brother's butt. Just then, Dan's gills flared open as her turns his head, sensing the stick Kate is going to hit him with.

Using his new reflexes, he managed to leap onto the Rust Bucket, just as his sister swung and missed him, causing her to let go of the stick and fell to the ground.

She looks up to Dan as he smiles at both his sister's misfortune and his new form's abilities. "Okay. So, it's not a totally loser." Kate said as she dusts herself off while standing back up. Dan then flips off the RV and lands in front of his sister while drooling.

Kate pinches her nose at the smell of Dan's breath odor. "Gross! 2 words, little bro: Breath Mint." Dan then turns his back towards Kate and kicks some dirt on her body and leaps away. He started to bolt into the forest as his sister calls out to him.

"Dan! Get back here! Dan! I'm telling Grandpa that you turned into some freaky animal monster thing and went swing around the forest after he told you not to!" She realized what she just said and rubs her temples with her fingers. "This is one majorly weird day."

* * *

In the forest, Dan was swinging and hopping through the trees, while making snarling and growling noises along the way. He loves the cool things this form can do and is having a blast swinging like Tarzan, minus the yell. He then stops on tree to sense around for a moment.

Just then, his gill flared up and detected something, making him leap off the tree just as it was blasted by a red laser. One of the droids swoops in, fire it's laser at it's target that has the Omnitrix. Dan dodged each laser by hopping on to the trees snarling at the alien robot.

The robot chased after him, until it lost him in a small clearing in the wood. It starts looking around for the kid-turned-alien, who was hanging on a tree behind it and starts to climb upward.

Just when the droid lest suspect it… "ROAR!" Dan pounced from treetops at the robot, which turned and fired it's laser, but was too slow as Nate landed on it and chomped on it's weapon and tears if off. The droid starts to fly straight and out of control as Nate tears off its head and toss it away, just as the watch symbol on his collar starts beeping and blinking again.

Just as thing can't get any worst, he was heading for cliff at the very moment. Thinking quickly, he leaps off the robot just as it crashes and explodes into the cliff-side.

The very moment he landed on the ground, he turns back to normal in another flash of green light and stands up, completely unharmed. He looks back at the flaming wreckage and pumps his fist in victory. "Yes!" Suddenly, he hears a noise and looks up to see another droid, looking and aiming it's laser at him. "Whoa, not good!"

But suddenly, a shovel shows up out of nowhere and whack the robot in the head, making it fall on the ground with it's lights flickering. "Back off, Sparky! No flying tree trimmer is going to hurt my little brother!"

"I never thought I say this, but am I glad to see you." Dan said to his sister in shock, who had finished whacking and denting the droid's head few more time with her weapon. Just then, a few blue sparks coming out the droid and burst into flames, making the Tennyson siblings run off back to the campsite with the droid exploding a little way behind them.

* * *

"I was worried that you might get cocky with that thing on you wrist, that's why I asked you not to fool around with it until we know what the heck it is." "Sorry, Grandpa." Dan responded back while sitting inside the Rust Bucket's table with his sister while his Grandfather was standing near them.

"But at least I figure out how to make this thing work." He said, getting everyone's interest as he demonstrates. "All you got to do is press this button! Then, when the dial pops up, just twist until you see the guy you want to be. Slam it back down and Bammo! You're one of 10 super powered, super cool alien dudes!"

"What about staying a super powered, super cool alien dude and not transforming back into plain old pizza face?" Dan responded back to his sister's insult in a slightly embarrass fashion. "I hadn't figured that part out yet." The grandparent, who had his finger on his chin in a thinking pose for a while, smiles at his grandson as he answers to his family.

"With a device as powerful as that watch clamped onto you, my guess is: We better help you learn, fast." Dan looks in shock and then cheers with his fists above his head, excited by the fact that he going to be a superhero, like he sees on TV and comic books. "All right!"

" _Mayday, Mayday! Somebody help us! We're under attack by some sort of, I know you're not going to believe me but, robot!_ " Max's radio sounded out from a S.O.S message broadcast.

Dan widens his eyes in realization at the robot word, remembering the 2 droids that attacked him earlier. "Sounds just like those things that attacked me! Must be looking for the watch. Those people are in trouble because of me! I need to help them!" Dan said in determination as he stands up from the table as his sister tells him. "You? What are you going to do about it, Tennyson?" Dan silently looks at his watch and smirks at his sister.

* * *

Later, at a little way from the trailer park of the forest, The Tennysons had just stopped as Dan looks at his alien watch while his sister and Grandpa holds flashlights to see in the dark. The alien device glows green with a beep, making Dan looks at Max, who nods in confirmation.

Dan then pushes the button, making the dial pop up and showing the alien icons. "Eenie-Meenie-Miney… Here goes!" Dan said as he picks a bulky looking icon with 2 blades coming out of his shoulders. He then slams down the dial, activating the transformation.

* * *

His skin began to harden into a smooth covering, little diamonds and crystals racing up his arms and legs to cover him as his bone disappeared altogether and he shot upwards some feet. Dan felt his jaw line push out a little ways, his teeth fusing into 2 hard plates as his head pinched back into a sharp crest. 2 sharp blades suddenly sprouted from his back as his entire body hardened into a diamond-like substance, a black and green sleeveless jumpsuit materializing on with the Omnitrix attached to a belt around his waist, completing the transformation.

* * *

The green light faded to revel a tall, bulky humanoid alien made entirely out of durable pale-green crystals. He has a sharp point on the back of his head, a large jaw with green eyes and 2 large blade-like crystals on his back. His clothing is a sleeveless black jumpsuit with a large green stripe down the middle to his belt, which is green with a white stripe and has the watch symbol as the buckle. His pants is all black with green soles on the bottom of his boots.

"So. what can this alien do?" Kate questions her brother, who raises his right hand to look at it as he flexes his fingers. "I don't know. But I have the feeling it's going to be pretty cool."

* * *

At the trailer park, fire and smoke was burning in some places as the campers runs and screams in panic, trying to escape. Just then, a laser blast came out of nowhere and blows up one of the RV's to pieces. The transformed kid and his family arrived just to see another RV blown to pieces. Then, out of the flames, stepped the large robot from before, terrorizing the population.

"Looks like the boss bot, this time. I'll get gear-head's attention! You guys get the campers to safety!" Dan orders his Grandfather, who nods back seriously while motioning Kate to follow him. They both head off to the side to evacuate the campers while Dan, whose eyes are glowing green briefly, charged at the big robot.

The robot continued to rampage through the park, briefly stopping to notice a forest ranger trying to help someone up. The robot grabbed him with his right claw and lifted him closer. Just then… "Leave him alone!" The robot turns towards voice to find Dan in a heroic pose.

It scans him and locks on to the symbol of his belt, realizing that this being has the Omnitrix it's master desires. It drops the ranger on his jeep and fires a laser blast from it's right cannon, sending Nate flying into another RV just as it fires another laser and blows it to scrap metal.

In the rubble, a huge, sharp crystal pops up and slices down the metal. Nate then pulls himself out and looks to see his right arm as turned into a razor-sharp crystal blade as more spikes appeared on it. "Cool." Dan commits, liking this form's abilities so far. The robot started to approach him, making the hero kid look up at it.

He then crouches and made a huge leap forward at the robot, blade pulled back to strike and slash. But the robot leaps up high, barely dodging Dan's attack just as he lands right above the robot.

He looks up to see the machine rotates it's legs like a top and crashes down on him. "Uh-oh. Something tells me I'm in trouble." Dan said as he was stuck under the deadly machine's legs.

People are still running in fear while Kate and Max helped the ranger off his jeep. "What is going on here?" "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now come on!" Kate said to the ranger as she and her grandfather starts to run from the fight.

The ranger looks back at the battle to see the diamond creature is trying to move from the robot, but it grabbed him and tossed him at the Ranger, who quickly ducks just as Dan smashed into his jeep. Picking him self up, the ranger started to run away, while Dan pulls himself off the wrecked vehicle.

Kate looks at a few campers running towards safety and then looks back at the battle. Dan dives forward, avoiding a laser blast the blew the jeep to atoms. Dan then picks himself up and starts running from the robot, ducking and dodging every laser that was fired at him.

But just then, a laser accidentally hits a tree, blowing of part of the trunk and making it fall on Kate, who stared in complete shock at the falling trunk that was about to crush her.

Dan widens his eyes and then rushes towards his sister. Just when it was about smash her…. SLICE The tree split into 2 and fell on both sides of Kate, looking at her brother who had a big crystal spike along with multiple small ones grew out of his back. "So, we're even?" "Totally even." Kate responded back in surprise.

Suddenly, the robot grabbed Dan from behind and lifted him up and uses it's left claw to try and pull off Dan's own left arm. Thinking quickly, Nate quickly made his arm into a bunch of spikes, making the robot hand explode, leaving a sparking mess of wires hanging out of the remains.

The robot looks at the destroyed hand/cannon and fires it's right cannon, sending Dan into the restrooms with an explosion to boot. Max pulls his granddaughter up on one of the fallen trunks, just for the both to see the robot marching towards the flaming ruins of the building. "Dan!" Max call out in worriment for his grandson.

Dan emerged from the rubble, glaring at the robot as it was charging it remaining cannon. Dan shifted his arms into 2 blades and charges at the machine, just as it fired another energy beam. Dan quickly raised his blades and blocked the beam, sending it flying multiple directions, including above Kate and Grandpa, who quickly ducked.

Dan grunted as the force knocked him on his back, sliding for a bit. He looks at his blades as they shined for a bit, getting an idea on how stop the robot. He then stands back and shifted his arms back as he approached the robot while it's charging up again. "Come one, big guy! Put one right here!" He called out as he points at his collar bone. "Get out of there! RUN!" Max called out in fear.

The Robot blasts a powerful laser at Dan, who holds his hands up just as the laser hits them, reflecting other directions while pushing him back. He quickly puts spikes on the bottom of his feet to stop himself as he groans from pushing against the laser while Kate, Max and a few campers watch in awe.

"What comes around, goes around! Let's see how you like it, you walking scrapheap!" Dan yell out as he focuses the beams into a single laser which then sliced through the robot's top half, making it explode. The laser stopped just as the bottom collapse and blows up, destroying all traces of the deadly machine.

"ALL RIGHT!" Kate and Max yells out at the same time, cheering for Dan. "Way to go, D-" Max stopped, seeing the other campers look at him and his granddaughter. Realizing they need to keep Dan a secret, Max yells out. "Um… Diamond-headed guy!"

The newly named Diamondhead looks back and yells out. "Aw yeah! Who's bad!?" He then hop and stomps hard on the ground and then trust his fist in the air. He then looks at his sister and grandfather, who face-palmed and shaking their heads in annoyance, and noticed the group of staring campers.

"Well then… I think my work here is done" Dan ran off into the woods and briefly look back at the campers, with Grandpa and Kate sneaking off with him. "Who was that guy?" one of the campers questions out loud.

* * *

Back with the Chimerian Hammer, as a few robot drones repairs it's damages, Vilgax was not happy after what has happened to his robot. "Failure!? Unacceptable! The puny earth being who is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang upon my trophy wall!" Vilgax swore as he narrows his red soulless eye into near silts, promising to destroy Dan if he ever finds out about him.

* * *

Morning came, and Max and Kate were busy loading their things onto the Rust Bucket. Max turns back and wonders where his grandson is. "Where's Dan?" "I haven't seen him since breakfast." BOOM Max turns back to see a rabidly approaching dust cloud heading towards them. The cloud screeches to a stop as Max questions. "Dan?"

"Yep!" Said Dan, who is now a blue skin alien that resembles a semi-armored velociraptor that has black clothing over his body except the following: his arms, feet and parts of his tail. He has 3 scissor-like claws in place of his hands with spikes going out of his elbows. He wears a black pointy helmet with a retractable visor. He has black lips and lines that go above and on the right sides of his green eyes. His shirt has a green color on his front and around his neck with the watch symbol on his chest. His tails have 4 blue stripes and has 2 clawed toes on his feet that both has a black ball in between them.

"Hey, check this out!" Dan said as his visor slides back down and then speeds off as his family tries to find him. He keeps zipping all over the place, putting stuff into the Rust Bucket until all that is left is the camp table and fire pit. "Pretty fast, huh?" Dan commits as he stops in front of his grandfather, just as he blinks in surprise.

The watch then timed out and Dan turns back in another flash of green light, who then dusts off his shirt while holding his emerald necklace in his other hand to make sure he doesn't knock it off by mistake.

"I think this going to be the best summer ever!" "Absolutely!" "It's definitely going to be interesting. So, where did you go anyway?" Kate questions her brother, who looks away with a smirk. "Just had to take care of a couple of things before our vacation really got rolling."

* * *

Back in Bellwood, Cash and J.T. were both hanging on a tree branch by their underwear. "Dude, how did we get up here?" "I don't know. It just happened so fast!" Cash then calls out as cars keep driving past them. " Hey! Somebody! Anybody! A little help up here, please!?"


End file.
